A promise of a lifetime
by lilo-kao
Summary: Kaoru has helped Kenshin through thick and thin, befriending him when no one else would. What happens when Kaoru is no longer around for him to confide in? What if kenshin is with Tomoe with the help of kaoru and how is it Tomoe’s helping Kaoru without re


Lilokao: hello people…I am soooooooooo back

Duark: You were never really gone. You still came to read other people's fanfic everyday for hours.

Lilokao: glares at duark they don't know that.

Duark: well now they do now ahahahhahahhahaha

Lilokao: whatever it's time or the story

Summary: Kaoru has helped Kenshin through thick and thin, befriending him when no one else would. What happens when Kaoru is no longer around for him to confide in? What if kenshin was dating Tomoe with the help of kaoru and how is it Tomoe's helping Kaoru without realizing that she is?

_Thoughts_

**flashbacks**

Kaoru heaved a long sigh as she looked at the couple sitting under a tree happily chatting away. Here she was sitting under _this_ tree sneeking peaks at them sitting side be side under _their _tree, after all her friends had decided that today would be the perfect day to have a picnic. The sun was shining above them and there were no clouds in sight leaving only the clear blue sky at this Kaoru sighed again before looking away and resting her head in her arms

_The world really hates me, doesn't it. Once I find the person messing with my life he's gonna be in a world of hurt._

" You know Kaoru looking at Ken-san and Tomoe-san like that isn't a very good way to hide your feelings." Megumi teased while taking a seat next to her raven haired friend.

Kaoru whipped her head around, her hair falling around her shoulders before looking into her eyes,

" I wasn't looking at them like that Megumi….. you above everyone else should know……besides I can't afford being caught….ever ."

Megumi just smiled at her sadly remembering what had caused this unlikely turn of events. Who would have known it would turn out in irony besides it was on a day no different than today.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Come on tanuki, you can't be _that_ slow."**

**_Shut up you stupid fox_**

**Kaoru could not believe this. How dare she tell her to hurry up, it was all that damn fox's fault to begin with. If she didn't bribe Kaoru into going shopping with her, then making her carry _her_ bags then they wouldn't be in this predicament. Kaoru was about to just give her a piece of her mind when pain shot straight through her muscles making her drop Megumi's many shopping bag causing Megumi to turn around and immediately rushed to her friend, a feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach.**

"**KAORU!!!!!!! Oh my gosh Kaoru are you okay? What's wrong……Kaoru…Kaoru answer me…. Kaoru tell me!!!**

**Megumi was starting to panic. Never in her life had she been this scared. Kaoru was writhing on the ground trying to make it seem less painful then it really was. It didn't help at all that people kept walking back and forth then stopping to see what the commotion was about. **

**_Stupid people can't they see that she's in pain. MOVE OUT OF MY FCKEN WAY!!!!!!!_**

**With a huge deep breath Megumi swung Kaoru's arm onto her shoulders and half carried half dragged her friend into the nearest solitary place. The girls bathroom. **

**All of a sudden Kaoru's body went limp sending Megumi to her knees. Megumi winced at the sudden pain but her attention immediately went to her friend. Kaoru's face was as pale as a ghost with sweat running down he sides and Megumi could hear how faint and frequent her breaths were becoming. **

" **Come on Kaoru you can do on…"**

**Kaoru voice came in an anguish wisp of air as she tries to talk around the pain.**

" **Please Megumi ….it's too painful ...stop I…..can't go …anymore …..just leave …….here with out me…go leave me he- "**

" **SHUT UP TANUKI!!!!"**

**Kaoru look at Megumi through half lidded eyes, although Megumi couldn't see them they were full of wonder and she laughed, even if it was a bittersweet laugh full of pain.**

**Megumi couldn't take it anymore. Kaoru's pain her anguish and her own guilt was quickly eating away at her….. after all it had been her fault.**

**_My fault…. My fault…if I hadn't asked her to come…only if I hadn't….Damn it…damn it…. Damn it Kaoru you will not give up I won't let you!!!_**

"**Listen to me Kaoru, I will not leave you here, _you_ will help me help you into the bathroom so we can figure things out."**

_**Kuso…I can't do anything until I know the situation..damn it I can't even take her to the hospital at this rate. Kuso!!**_

**Eventually Megumi was able to help Kaoru into the bathroom and gently leaned her against the wall.**

"**Alright Kaoru what the hell is going on!!! I won't be able to help, unless I know what the hell I need to do.!!"**

**Kaoru was having trouble breathing her hand at her chest griping as hard as she could thinking hopefully the pain would go away. **

"**Megumi promise me something…" Kaoru wheezed out the pain in her chest, arms and legs, killing her, trying to claim her, to bring her into the never ending abyss of darkness. **

**Megumi looked apprehensive, usually when someone in extreme pain asked you to promise them something, it was never a good thing.**

"**Megumi…..please…..please I'm….begging you…please.." Kaoru's eyes stung from the unshed tear her pain was creating. Kaoru put her hands on the wall Megumi had leaned her against trying to push herself so she's completely leaning on the wall. Pain shot through her again and she wilted into the wall shaking her head to clear the dark spots dancing across her vision. Megumi could tell it was a bad idea when Kaoru started falling over. Megumi couldn't bear to see her friend like this. Guilt and pain racked her form as she held Kaoru, what would Misao do? Eyes full of questions dimmed as she took a deep breath and whispered,**

" **Hai..."**

**Kaoru put on a shaky smile and looked into her friends eyes.**

" **Megumi…please… promise….you won't ( Kaoru winced and held her breath as the pain passed on)..tell Kenshin……ever promise…me"**

**Megumi's whole body froze**

**_Not tell Kenshin….you mean Kenshin doesn't know of this…. why?_**

**Megumi looked into Kaoru's eyes.. eyes that once before were as bright as the stars dimmed to a candle light.**

"**Hai..Kaoru I….I promise."**

**Kaoru smiled at her before the darkness swam into her vision and stole all coherent thoughts. Megumi looked at the figure leaning against the wall and wept. .. wept or all the pain it's going to cause… wept for her friends and wept or herself , silencing the echo of one sentence Kaoru had said before she passed out.**

_**It will be our promise…our promise of a lifetime.**_

****

Lilokao : Alright folks that's all I might be a little short though gomen…Review tell me if you like it.. tell me if u hate it or if you just want me to change something. O Duark can't sa goodbye she's tied up somewhere hehehehehe


End file.
